


Shooting stars

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢 Legend of Sanctuary | Saint Seiya: Legend of Sanctuary (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Inspired by the intro scene of Legend of Sanctuary. How a young Aiolia learned of his brother's treason.





	Shooting stars

Turmoil.

Sanctuary was in turmoil.

Aiolia ran across a bridge that connected two Houses of the Zodiac. He ran as fast as feet carried him. He had to know. He had to be absolutely certain that those terrible lies weren't true.

,No. No. No! It can't be! Brother would never…!'

The Leo Saint refused to believe what the kyoko had told him.

He burst into the Ninth House.

„Aiolos!", he cried as loud as possible. „ADELPHOS!"

Only silence greeted him. Usually, Aiolos would appear as soon as he called his name. Aiolia knew that his brother could feel his Cosmos approach, which was why the Sagittarian was always there so quickly.

„Aio…los?"

As Aiolia stared into the empty vastness of the temple, a cold shiver ran down his spine. Something was wrong. He just knew it. Something was terrible wrong.

That was when he felt three energies explode. Three energies he knew. All of them belonged to Gold Saints. One to Saga of Gemini. One to Shura of Capricorn. And one… to his brother, Aiolos of Sagittarius. In a split second, the Leo Saint was back outside. Already his eyes were set into the direction in which he had felt the Cosmos. A sense of dread overcame him as he spotted the three bright lights in the night sky.

No. No way.

Shura's Cosmos exploded even brighter. An unmistakeable sign that he used his favourite technique: Excalibur. In the sky, green light flashed. The three stars separated, and two of them began to fall.

„No… NOO!"

Tears welled into Aiolia's eyes as he watched helplessly. Thanks to his ability to sense Cosmos, he knew what was happening. Aiolos' and Saga's energies began to fade. That meant, Shura had somehow struck them both with Excalibur. And it also meant… that all of it was true.

Aiolos was a traitor, who had tried to kill Athena.

The Leo Saint's legs gave in and he fell to his knees. His heart felt as if it was torn to shreds. For long, terrible moments, he felt unreal. As if in a nightmare. But the terrible truth was undeniable. His brother, the hero whom he had admired since he could think, his only family, had betrayed them all. Betrayed their order and their goddess. Dying. And Saga, whom Aiolia had considered almost like a second older brother, was mortally wounded too. Both of them killed by a man who had been a close friend to Aiolos and Aiolia. Two of the most important persons in his life, gone. Killed by a comrade and friend. It all hurt so terribly. Aiolia could almost not decide what was most painful. But somehow, because he had trusted Aiolos the most, his betrayal seemed the most cruel thing to the young Leo Saint.

It was a black day for all of Sanctuary. One of the blackest in Aiolia's life. But one thing would burn itself eternally into his mind.

The sight of two shooting stars, falling through the night sky. Two lives, extinguished like flames.


End file.
